


Pony Breeding

by teal_kittycat



Series: When Ponys Get Out To Play [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguously Gendered Character, BDSM, Chastity Device, Implied Latex, Other, Pony Play, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_kittycat/pseuds/teal_kittycat
Summary: A short piece inspired by a thread on how topping someone with a strap while caged is really hot.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: When Ponys Get Out To Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712830
Kudos: 25





	Pony Breeding

You hear the door to your stall swing open and your owner walks in, stripped to their long riding boots and nothing else. A leather harness hangs from their hand, a long thick silicone horse member swaying on the end of the straps.

They call you over, running their hand over your shiny flank and speaking soft words of encouragement. They keep whispering about what a good mare you are and how you are going to do wonderfully, as their hands run leather straps around your hips. Soon the thick black length hangs from your hips, the base pressing heavily against your crotch. The underside of the toy brushes against your cage, sending jolts through you.

Your owner leads you from the stable, over to a long table, taking your reins and looping them through a ring set into it. You can't pull away as you feel them step behind you, their hands wrapping around your sides and starting to massage the thick length. You look down and see your owner's hands slowly coating the length from tip to base in slick fluid, roughly pressing up against your cage with each stroke, paying it little mind.

They step away again, then reach down and take your reins once more. Backing up against the table, they hoist themself up onto the polished wood, reclining back and spreading their legs apart. You hesitate looking down at your owners sex, this thick length hanging between your legs. Your sex pulses and strains against its confinement, fluid starting to drip from the tip. They tug on the reins, pulling you forward and reaching down to guide the length against their waiting hole.

You feel the base push against your crotch, this thick length of silicone separating you from your owner. They tug on the reins once more and you push forward slowly, their breath coming in gasps and moans as the toy stretches them wide before starting to slide inside. You hesitate, wary of the toy's size, but they look up at you and growl, dragging on the reins pulling you closer. Hips shaking as you thrust back and forth, slowly edging deeper and deeper into your owner as moans fall from their lips, the length grinding inside them. Your neglected sex tingles at every enticing noise, twitching and pulsing as it leaks more.

With more encouragement from your owner you slowly pick up the pace, the length slamming back against your crotch with each deep thrust. They moan praises to you as the toy sinks into them, what a good mare you are and how they knew you were fine breeding stock. As you continue to work the length deep inside them, their words slur and their cries of pleasure grow louder. With a final yell they drag you into them hilt deep, their boots wrapping around your hips and their hand clutching your reins as they come apart. You see waves of pleasure run through their body as they paint their hips with cum. The toy twitches against you as their sex clenches around it and your sex throbs against its cage, straining furiously for relief.

Long drips of their cum run over the toy, dripping down from the side of the table and splattering across your hooves. As the waves slowly subside they loosen their tight grip on you, slowly letting the toy slide free of their soaked sex with a gasp. You see them lie there for a minute, breathing slowly as their sex twitches and cum continues to drip down their hips. Shakily they stand and run their hands over your muzzle and your flanks, praising you for how well you did and what a good breeding mare you are.

They gently pull on your reins and with slow steps lead you back to your stall, hanging your reins up on the wall as they enter. With a last stroke of their hand over your shiny flanks and muzzle, and a last few praises they pull the door closed behind them. Leaving you there with the toy still hanging between your legs, slick with their cum and the scent drifting in the air. Your sex throbs once more against its restraints weakly, knowing that no release is coming today.


End file.
